The invention relates to sound reproduction systems and particularly to speaker systems intended for use by a single person. These include the apparatus shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Lanzara, 3,384,719; McCorkle, 3,512,605; Carsello, et al, 3,452,836; Kerr, 3,230,320; and Audin 3,098,128. The apparatus as shown therein in general has not been particularly suited for automobiles and did not provide sufficient adjustability to satisfactorily position the speakers for optimum listening conditions.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which includes at least two speakers and which will facilitate the positioning of the speakers for an individual listener in a manner which optimizes listening conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is particularly suited for use in an automobile.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.